


Can we go deeper?

by peacherine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lap Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacherine/pseuds/peacherine
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are at the pool to cool off, but they can't deny the heat building between them.ORBellarke pool sex





	Can we go deeper?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bellarke pool sex. bonus points if other people are in the pool and have no idea
> 
> Written for The 100 Kink Meme 2019 Flash Round.

Bellamy is sitting on the stairs at the edge of the pool, watching her with a dark look in his eyes. Fuck, he looks amazing. She always knew Bellamy was hot, but to see him here, out in the open air, wearing nothing but his swim shorts, his sun-kissed skin all hard lines and muscles. The water was quite deep, even sitting on the steps the water came up to his shoulders, broad and strong. Beads of sweat trailed down his skin and she yearned to lick every square inch of his body. Clarke bites her lips, smiles at him shyly, wading towards him to sit by his side. He wastes no time in wrapping an arm around her, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss and pulling her close. 

"God, you have no idea what you do to me," he breathes hotly in her ear, licking stripes down her neck and mouthing at her collar bone. "Strutting around in this little thing. You call this a bikini?!" his fingers tickle up her sides to trace at the straps across her chest. "Your tits are practically spilling out. Wanna get my mouth on them." 

Clarke chokes back a moan, itching to feel his hands on her. Her eyes dart around, noting her friends hanging out by the bar sipping on cocktails, fed up with her and Bellamy's constant PDA and happy to give them space. There were a few other couples here and there, floating around or stretched out on the deck. It wasn't too busy, they were in a secluded corner of the pool, and everyone was too caught up to really pay them any attention... 

She slings a leg over Bellamy and moves to straddle him, pressing her lips back to his before she could change her mind. Bellamy stills for a moment, his dark eyes searching hers, pupils blown out with desire. She goes shy for a moment, kissing him softly, bringing her ankles around to lock behind him, pressed firmly against him and feeling his growing arousal, gripping his shoulders and breathing into his mouth. 

Bellamy breaks into a dark grin, his hands at her waist tightening. Her soft curves and pink lips are begging for a hard fuck, but he wants to tease her, make her squirm, get her hot and bothered right here in the open. 

"You want me to touch you, babe? Here, in the pool, where someone can see us?" he squeezes her hips, his thumbs drawing circles into her skin. His lips return to her neck, sucking gently at her pulse, feeling her heart race with desire. 

Her hands draw down into the water to slide across the hard planes of his chest, nails scratching softly against his nipples making him whine softly, then drawing back up to circle his neck. Her fingers play with his hair at the base of his head, pulling at the curls, making him growl into her ear. She feels his hands, his lips, gentle touches not enough. She wiggles her hips, grinding down, her clothed pussy dragging against his swim shorts, his cock hard and straining, the wonderful friction making her wet and wanting. 

Bellamy swears, bumping his hips gently to meet hers as the water splashes around them. He grinds his teeth, steeling himself, trying not to blow up before things get started. His hands slide down to cup her curvy ass, gives her a hard squeeze, possessive and strong, before reaching down to gently rub her through the fabric of her bikini. He watches her face, her eyes closing gently and mouth open, gasping. "You gotta stay quiet for me." His fingers nudge her bikini bottoms aside, presses a finger through her folds. Bellamy catches her lips in a soft kiss, swallowing her moans. "Don't want anyone to figure out what we're up to. I've barely touched you and you already look all fucked out." 

She pulls back and looks at him with hooded eyes, her bottom lip red and worried under her teeth. Clarke is only mildly aware of her surroundings, the chatter of her friends and the beat of the music sitting at the edge of her perception, her focus solely on Bellamy. Her eyes widen and she has to bite back a moan as she feels his fingers leave her, then he is pushing down his swim shorts and pressing the tip of his cock press against her pussy lips. 

"Now, fuck, gotta be inside you now."

That's all the warning she gets before Bellamy firmly grips her waist and pulls her down onto his cock. 

They still, breathing heavily, bodies pressed together. Clarke closing her eyes and relaxing, loving the way he fills her so completely and perfectly. Her walls clench slightly and Bellamy has to force himself not to buck his hips, wants to savour this feeling, wrapped up in her tight warmth. They feel the water of the pool lapping against their skin, the laughter and chatter of the other pool goers a dim echo against the heavy pants of their breathing. 

Clarke rests her hands on his shoulders, giving a small nod as she begins to move, rotating her hips slow and easy. Bellamy's nails dig into her skin as his cock twitches, his hips rocking slowly to meet hers in a lazy grind.

"Your pussy feels like heaven, baby girl. So wet and tight, wrapped around me so fucking perfect. Could stay inside you like this all day and night."

He's licking into her ear, whispering dirty promises, rolling into her with a hypnotic, silent rhythm. His hands slide down to grip her ass, pulling her towards his cock, driving deeper into her. She whimpers, clenches, feels the ridges of his cock press into her just so. The water laps around them, a blue veil hiding their sinful act from public view. 

"Shhhhh. Gotta keep it quiet."

She clenches her teeth, nodding at him, rolling her hips more quickly, small movements that build the pressure. She leans back slightly, her hand hooked around his neck, and she grabs at his knee, changing the angle so his cock hits all the right spots, fills her even better than before. Her pelvis tilts down, circles around his cock, a delicious grind that burns into her, her thighs clamping around his waist and her ankles tightly knotted behind his back. 

Bellamy groans, struggling to control the movement of his hips. Clarke is displayed in front of him like a delicacy, arching back with her covered tits on display, her string bikini failing to hide her taut nipples. He brings a hand to her belly, feels her muscles twitch and contract, wants to grab and and bite down on her tits, restrains himself somehow..

"Hey you two, knock it off with the lovey dovey shit."

Clarke's eyes pop open and she straightens up, finds Raven smirking at them. Bellamy grunts as she wiggles in his lap, trying desperately not to fuck up into her. Clarke blushes and stills her hips. "Sorry, are you guys heading off?"

Raven nods. "We're gonna hit the bar downtown before happy hour ends." Clarke waves in reply, involuntarily squeezing her pelvic floor and causing Bellamy to buck ever so slightly into her. She gasps, gripping his shoulders and catching herself before she can moan out.

Raven narrows her eyes. "Uhh.. I'm no stranger to your lovesick antics, but remember you're in PUBLIC?" she rolls her eyes and turns to leave. "See you lovebirds later!"

Clarke watches her leave, too scared to move a muscle until her friend is out of sight. She sighs, relaxing in Bellamy's arms, feels his hands rub at her sides and they smile at each other. "That was too close." 

Clarke kisses him, softly and warmly, and Bellamy smiles into her lips, giving her a small but sharp thrust. Clarke gasps in response, her pussy quivering ever so slightly on his cock, making him grunt. He breaths heavily, bites down on her lip, fighting the urge to just bend her over the edge of the pool and drive his cock into her from behind with complete abandon. 

Bellamy looks around, noting that with their friends gone there are even less people around.. He grunts, grips her hips to still her, and she pouts at him, her face flushed red with arousal. He can't help but crash his lips into hers, messy and wet, sucking her tongue wildly. He guides her to a nearby wall where there are some ferns and pot plants to give them some semblance of privacy, caging her in, pressing her into the wall like he wants to melt into her. Her legs are still wrapped around him so he hooks his arms beneath her knees, pushing them towards the wall, stretching her out and making her moan wantonly into his lips. 

"Gonna make you come, Clarke. Gonna have you come on my cock."

She presses her forehead against his as he leans one hand on the edge of the pool and at this angle it's so good, it's so perfect, he's driving into her thrust after thrust, grinding and pushing into her so slowly and sinfully. Clarke's hands grasp at his neck, her nails digging into his skin and fisting her fingers in his hair, tugging hard and feeling a growl reverberate through Bellamy's chest. She could feel every inch of him inside her, every ridge and line dragging against her walls and filling her so wonderfully. She gasps and cries out, and every time Bellamy presses his lips to her ear, shushing her to be quiet, it makes her want to moan out even more. She brings one hand between their bodies, her fingers teasing and circling her clit. 

His thrusts are growing faster, harder, more urgent, no longer the slow grind they started out with, no longer caring about privacy or secrecy, the water sloshing around them as the pressure builds. Clarke can feel it burning through her, she's so close, she's pinching at her clit and Bellamy grunts as he feels her convulsing around his cock. One thrust, one more again, and she's coming, bursts of white light blinding her vision, pulling her body taut, her toes curling and her thighs tightening around Bellamy's waist, shuddering in pleasure. Bellamy continues to fuck her through her orgasm as he captures her mouth with his own, swallowing her moans, her pussy squeezing his cock tight, her spasming walls bringing him to climax, spilling his cum inside her. 

The water splashes gently around them, and she can feel her heartbeat slowing down to match the rhythm of the soft waves against her skin. Clarke sighs, relaxing her grip on his shoulders and feeling weightless in the water. 

Bellamy leans into her, panting to catch his breath, his softening cock still buried inside her. He moves to pull out, but she resists. "Please stay, just like this, for a little longer." She locks her ankles back around his waist and pulls him close, kissing him with lazy and soft kisses, until she doesn't know where his body starts and hers ends.


End file.
